


Doppelganger Dangers

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Leviathan Winchesters, Mistaken Identity, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has been getting ready for this day all his life. His opportunity is finally here.</p>
<p>He isn't prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't part of All is Fair and this isn't my usual posting schedule, but I wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head before the next episode.
> 
> So I was watching 10.02 with my friends and this idea came to me. If Cole was really tracking Dean that whole time, what if he came across the wrong Dean?
> 
> Set in season 7. Heads up for a nongraphic death. (It's really implied more than anything else)

Cole’s time was finally here. 

He couldn’t believe the man who murdered his father was being so brazen about his killing. His face was all over the news. Everyone knew that Dean Winchester was a murderer. 

But Cole had done his research. He knew the authorities couldn’t hold him. This killer would have to be killed. And Cole would be the one to do it. 

Tracking him seemed too easy. But here he was, finally confronting him. 

Cole waited, watching the black car outside the motel room. When the long haired man finally left, Cole knew this was his chance. He went to the room and picked the lock. 

The man who killed his father was just sitting on one of the beds when Cole walked in. He looked up. “You’re not Sam.”

Cole sneered. “No, I’m not.”

The man considered him for a moment. “Then who are you?”

Cole smiled. He’d waited so long for this. “I’m the man that’s going to kill you.”

The other man smirked. “That’s cute. But I’m hungry.” Then his head flipped back, revealing a large mouth with far more teeth than a human should have.

Cole didn’t even make it to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this isn't beta'd so let me know if any mistakes get past me. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> (And yes, Cole became Leviathan chow)


End file.
